Three words, say it
by S-moonshine
Summary: Trois petits mots, OneShot HG/DM


**Résumé : **Une rencontre sur les toits de Poudlard. OneShot.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de JK. Rowling !

**Couple : **Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger

* * *

-Hermione, Hermione ! Un message pour toi, cria Neville en accourant vers moi.

Intriguée, je défis le bout de papier et reconnus immédiatement l'écriture.

_22h au saule, près du lac. A très vite_

-Merci Neville, c'était Dumbledore, encore une affaire de toilettes régurgitant, répliquai-je, en lui souriant, l'air de rien.

Il s'en alla, légèrement dégoûté. Je continuai mon dîner, un peu plus pressée maintenant que j'avais ce rendez-vous en tête. Enfin... Je croisai le regard moqueur de Ginny: elle me connaissait vraiment bien. Je lui souris, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-C'est quoi ce sourire, Hermione? demanda Harry.

Ron, leva son nez de l'assiette.

-Qu'esch qui chpache?

-Hermione a l'air bien contente avec cette affaire de toilettes, c'est tout, répliqua Harry.

Je détestai cette impression qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est pour cela que je détournai la conversation sur le futur match de Quidditch: Gryffondor contre Serpendard. Evidemment, les deux garçons mordirent à l'hameçon. Je me levai, ne prenant pas la peine de finir mon dessert et fus suivi par Ginny.

-Encore un rendez-vous? m'interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Oui, soupirai-je. N'en parle pas à Harry ou à ton frère, me repris je. S'ils venaient à l'apprendre, ils seraient bien capables de lui régler son compte.

-Tu as de la chance, soupira Ginny, rêveuse.

-Ca ne se passe pas bien avec Harry? m'alarmai-je.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon tu serais la première au courant, me dit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude. Mais toi, c'est comme dans les contes, avec le secret, les rendez-vous nocturnes... Je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est tout. Alors va vite te faire belle !

Je lui touchai le bras affectueusement et rentrai dans ma chambre. J'enlevai ma robe de sorcière et choisi une robe légère, bleue nuit, à bretelles, assez courte d'ailleurs. Je rougis en imaginant ce qui allait lui arriver. J'allai à la salle de bain, me brossai les dents et mis du parfum. Puis, je me relevai les cheveux dans un chignon négligé et remis un peu de mascara. Enfin, je choisis un rouge à lèvres plutôt discret. Je relevai la tête et me regardai dans la glace. Satisfaite du résultat, je me souris. Ginny entra à ce moment-là.

-Des fois, j'oublie que tu es une vraie bombe !

-Ginny! m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

-Allez, file, je dirai aux garçons que tu es à la bibliothèque, pouffa-t-elle.

Je sortis de la salle commune et allai me balader dans les couloirs. Il était environ vingt-et-une heure trente, j'en profitai donc pour faire un détour. Evidemment, j'arrivai bien en avance, et m'assis contre le tronc du saule pleureur, à l'abri des regards. La nuit était agréablement chaude et la brise qui soufflait me rafraîchissait légèrement. Je fermai les yeux.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle !

Je sursautai et me levai rapidement. Mon coeur s'accéléra de plus belle lorsque je le vis. Je pris un instant pour le regarder avec attention. Ses cheveux fins étaient légèrement en bataille, comme s'il avait couru, ses yeux luisaient d'excitation: il était heureux, et cela ne me fit que plaisir.

-Enfin ! Tu as failli me faire attendre, m'exclamai-je, histoire de le faire râler.

Mais il ne dit rien, s'avança et m'embrassa. Toute la frustration de la semaine accumulée s'envola en un seul baiser. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et me rapprochai davantage. Son corps était brûlant, presque fiévreux. Je ne m'en inquiétai pas, je ressentais la même chose. Il me mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et je gémis. Son corps se collé contre le mien me maintenait prisonnière entre lui et le tronc de l'arbre. Je sentis gonfler son érection contre ma jambe. J'avais envie de lui, ici et maintenant. Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, me donnant des frissons. Il fit tomber l'une de mes bretelles, puis l'autre et je me retrouvais la poitrine dénudée. Sa langue partit à la rencontre de mes seins, s'attardant sur les mamelons, les faisant durcir en décrivant de petits cercles et en les mordillant doucement. Je gémis de plus belle.

Je défis sa chemise, la fis tomber au sol et m'émerveillai devant son corps, sculpté à la perfection.

-Tu es vraiment bien foutu, gloussai-je.

-Tu peux parler, tu as vu ton corps, Hermione?

Il en voulait plus, je le sentais. Mais ma conscience me souffla la raison pour laquelle je voulais le voir absolument. Je le repoussai, et il me regarda avec étonnement. Je remis ma robe, évitant de le regarder. Il devait être vraiment intrigué puisqu'il ne disait rien. Son silence me fit légèrement peur. Je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments envers moi, mais je voulais lui dire. Je devais absolument lui dire, cela me brûlait la langue depuis trop longtemps. Je craignais cette étape décisive. Peut-être préférait-il attendre? Il n'avait jamais été habitué à la tendresse, à l'amour. Je relevai la tête et croisai ses yeux. J'inspirai et me lançai.

-Draco.. Je sais que tu le sais, mais je voulais te le dire, ça me torture l'esprit depuis des jours, j'hésite encore mais je crois qu'il faut que l'on passe cette étape: je...

Il me coupa, un doigt sur mes lèvres. Puis, il sourit et me dit:

-Je t'aime.


End file.
